El bento familiar de Kirimaru
by takedigi
Summary: Es el día de puertas abiertas, y los familiares de los jóvenes Nintamas de la clase Ha del primer grado llegan para visitarlos. En medio de un ambiente familiar Kirimaru está en uno de sus negocios habituales. Pero esta vez parece intentar mantener su mente ocupada. ¿Que será lo que no quiere mostrar? ¿Que hará Doi-sensei para ayudarlo?


**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic que he hecho de Nintama Rantarou. Es una de las series que veía cuando era más joven y nunca dejaba de reirme por los juegos de palabras de los personajes, y también por otras escenas divertidas.**

 **Aunque este capítulo tendrá humor, también tendrá ciertas emociones, basados en un episodio especial de Kirimaru (Mi personaje favorito.) y Doi-sensei. Para los que estén interesados, buscar en internet "Nintama Rantarou Season 19 episode 90" o "Doi-Sensei and Kirimaru Special". Seguro que os gustará.**

 **Nintama Rantarou no me pertenece. Es producido por Ajia-do Animation Works y emitido por NHK. Basado en el manga de Sobe Amako.**

* * *

Un día normal en la escuela de ninjutsu. Eso es lo que debería ser. Pero hoy es el día de puertas abiertas. Los familiares de los jóvenes nintamas vienen para ver cómo se comportan en las clases. Antes de que empiece la clase de nuestros protagonistas, los encuentros comienzan.

-¡Mamá! Has venido.- dijo Rantaro feliz corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

-Por supuesto que vendría, Rantaro. Tu padre está en una misión. Pero me ha dicho que le gustaría haber venido.- dijo la madre de Rantaro feliz de volver a ver su hijo.

-Papá. Papá.- gritó Shinbei contento al ver a su padre.

-Shinbei. Me alegro de volver a verte. Tu hermana Kameko te manda saludos.- dijo feliz el padre de Shinbei.

Los alumnos de la clase Ha del primer grado se sentían felices de tener a miembros de su familia para verlos. Mientras tanto cierto joven.

-¡Bentos! ¡Bentos! ¡Vendo Bentos familiares!- gritaba el joven de los negocios y orgulloso de ser tacaño. Kirimaru.

Al instante en que vieron a Kirimaru vendiendo bentos a los familiares de sus compañeros, Rantaro y Shinbei cayeron al estilo anime.

-Je je. No sé por qué me sorprende.- dijo Rantaro sudando.

-Se trata de Kirimaru.- dijo Shinbei mirando al joven vendedor.

-¡Bentos! ¡Si compran uno podrán obtener otro a la mitad!- gritaba Kirimaru con su sonrisa de negocios y sus ojos convertidos en monedas.

-KI-RI-MA-RU-

Al instante de oír aquella voz tenebrosa Kirimaru se quedó petrificado, sin ningún deseo de girarse para ver a la persona que tenía detrás. Pero al instante supo quien era al sentir en su cabeza chichones que salían.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ESTAMOS EN LA ESCUELA DE NINJUTSU. NO EN UNO DE TUS NEGOCIOS.- Gritó Doi-sensei a Kirimaru que se tocaba sus tres chichones del dolor.

-P-Pero…- susurró Kirimaru con unas lágrimas por los golpes.

-Ya se ha metido en otro lio.- susurró Rantaro mirando la escena habitual de su profesor y su amigo.

-Esta vez Doi-sensei parece más molestó.- dijo Shinbei temblando.

-Además ¿Qué es eso de que el segundo a la mitad? En estos casos deberían ser gratis.- siguió Doi-sensei regañando a Kirimaru.

-"Gratis… Gratis… Gratis…"- era lo único que escuchaba Kirimaru que empezó a sentir sus fuerzas desaparecer.

-Aaaaarggh.- gritó Kirimaru levantando la mano en modo película antes de caer al suelo.

-Es verdad. A Kirimaru no le gusta escuchar palabras como gratis o regalar.- dijo Rantaro sin sorprenderse de la escena de su amigo.

-Puede escuchar una moneda a kilómetros y llegar en segundos. Pero es oír esa palabra y perder sus fuerzas.- afirmó Shinbei sin notar que se le caía un moco.

-Devolverás el dinero sin pedir los bentos. Y llevarás el resto de esos bentos a tu habitación. La clase está a punto de empezar.- sentenció Doi-sensei.

-Siiiii.- susurró Kirimaru mientras miraba triste las monedas que iba a devolver.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Kirimaru devolvió todo el dinero costándole la energía habitual al perder dinero. Se fue a su habitación para dejar los bentos y para coger su material escolar.

Una vez que cogió su cuaderno para la clase, se giró para mirar los bentos que había hecho para la venta.

Durante unos segundos se quedó mirándolos pensando en ellos como algo distinto que uno de sus negocios. Llegó a imaginar una escena en familia hasta que abrió los ojos.

-… De todas formas no voy a poder comerlo con alguien. A fin al cabo, mis padres….- susurró Kirimaru perdido en sus recuerdos.

El silencio cubrió la habitación mientras que Kirimaru recordaba la primera noche en la que estuvo completamente solo hasta que fue sorprendido por el sonido de la campana sonando por HemuHemu.

-¡AAHH! ¡Llegaré tarde! Tengo que darme prisa.- gritó Kirimaru saliendo de la habitación corriendo hacia la clase dejando en su camino sin saberlo gotas de sus sentimientos.

Aunque llegó el último, por suerte aún no había llegado Doi-sensei para empezar la clase. Se dirigió hacia su mesa donde estaban sus mejores amigos.

-Has tenido suerte. ¿Te ha pasado algo?- preguntó Rantaro preocupado al ver el rostro de Kirimaru tenso.

-No es nada. Tenía que guardar bien los bentos para venderlos más tardes.- dijo Kirimaru para no preocupar a sus amigos.

-Hmmm. Bentos. Ya me está entrando apetito.- susurró Shinbei mientras se le caía la baba.

-Shinbei.- susurraron los dos amigos suyos.

Unos segundos habían pasado, y Kirimaru decidió girarse para ver que allí estaban los familiares de sus amigos de pie para animarlos.

-¿Por qué he girado? No es como si fuera alguien a venir…- pensó Kirimaru sin querer mostrar su tristeza.

Al poco tiempo la puerta de la clase se abrió confirmando la llegada del profesor.

Justo cuando todos iban a levantarse como es tradición al comienzo de cada clase, todos los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos por la persona que tenían delante.

-Ejem. Saludo a todos. Hoy seré el que de esta clase. Para los familiares que no me conocen, me llamo Yamada Denzou. Es un gusto conocerlos.- inclinó la cabeza Yamada-sensei.

-¿Eeh? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Doi-sensei?- pensó Kirimaru preocupado.

-Bien. Entonces vamos a empezar la…-

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Llego tarde.- se escuchó a alguien correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo de la clase.

-Aaah. De los alumnos podía esperármelo. Pero de los adultos…- susurró Yamada-sensei al escuchar la interrupción.

-Perdón. Me había surgido un asunto. Siento el retraso.-

-Esa voz. Me resulta familiar.- pensó Kirimaru.

-No importa. Vaya a su sitio. Ya vamos con retraso.- dijo Yamada-sensei.

-Gracias. ¡Hola, Kirimaru!- gritó alto aquella persona.

-¿Eh?- susurró Kirimaru sorprendido por aquel grito.

Justo después de que Yamada-sensei criticara aquel comportamiento, Kirimaru se giró para ver quién era aquella persona que había gritado su nombre y que le resultaba familiar.

Al mirar a la fila de familiares, vio a alguien que no estaba antes y que conocía de sobra. No era otro que la persona con la que vivía desde hacía tiempo. La misma persona que le ayudaba en la cantidad de trabajos que él cogía y que siempre le regañaba por sus trabajos y por sus errores en los estudios. La persona que le confesó tener el mismo tipo de infancia que él.

-Doi-sensei…- susurró Kirimaru tan sorprendido que nadie escuchó su susurro.

Al instante en que Doi-sensei le miró, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Kirimaru sintió una felicidad enorme al comprender que estaba allí por él. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante intentando aguantar los deseos de sonreír un montón.

Aunque ese detalle lo notaron sus dos amigos que sonrieron por verlo feliz. Yamada-sensei se fijó en la pizarra para ocultar la sonrisa que tenía por su compañero de enseñanza y su alumno.

* * *

 **Sala de profesores. Después de clase.**

-Muchas gracias. Yamada-sensei. Siento los problemas que haya podido causar.- dijo Doi-sensei inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices? No ha sido problema.- dijo Yamada-sensei.

Ambos profesores se pusieron a ordenar unos papeles hasta que Doi-sensei empezó a coger unas cosas y se levantó.

-Así que vas a desayunar a fuera ¿no?- preguntó Yamada-sensei con una sonrisa pícara.

-Así es. Me adelanto.- respondió Doi-sensei.

-Por cierto. ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Me sorprendió un poco.- preguntó Yamda-sensei.

-jaja. Fui para buscar un encargo de última hora.- dijo Doi-sensei justo cuando mostró un bento tamaño familiar.

Aaah. Ese bento ¿eh? Pues espero que lo disfrutéis ambos.- dijo Yamada-sensei animándolo.

-Gracias.- dijo Doi-sensei con una sonrisa.

Y así Doi-sensei se fue en busca de Kirimaru para que ambos pudieran comer el bento que fue hecho para familias. Más tarde habría de nuevo caos por cualquier travesura habitual de aquella escuela. Pero el desayuno fue muy tranquilo para ambos.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

-Ha sido un día increíble.- dijo Rantaro que caminaba junto con sus dos amigos.

-Sí. Y los bentos han estado ricos, Kirimaru.- dijo Shinbei con el estomago lleno.

-Por supuesto. Mis productos son de primera calidad. Todo para ganar dine… quiero decir para hacer feliz a los clientes.- dijo Kirimaru intentando disimular un poco su avaricia.

-Ya, Ya.- dijeron Rantaro y Shinbei que no se lo tragaban.

-Pero me imagino que después de lo de esta mañana te detendrás un poco ¿no?- dijo Rantaro recordando el incidente de los bentos.

-Por supuesto. No voy a hacer un trabajo para obtener dinero durante tres días.- afirmó Kirimaru.

Al mismo tiempo a las afueras de la escuela de Ninjutsu, a unos bandidos que huían después de obtener un botín se les cayó un par de monedas. Justo al caer al suelo y provocar un sonido que apenas se escuchaba…

-¿Eh? ¡MONEDAS! ¡He escuchado monedas caerse!- gritó Kirimaru con una enorme sonrisa, su oreja más grande al escuchar aquel lejano sonido y sus ojos convertidos en monedas.

-Kirimaru... dijiste…- susurró Rantaro temiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-No obtener dinero por "trabajos". Pero esto es encontrar monedas antes que nadie. ¡Me adelanto!- dijo Kirimaru corriendo tan rápido como una bala.

-Deberíamos avisar a Doi-sensei.- dijo Shinbei.

-¡KIRIMARU! ¿DONDE TE CREES QUE VAS FUERA DE LA ESCUELA? ¡VUELVE!- Se escuchó gritar a Doi-sensei desde lejos.

-… Creo que no debemos preocuparnos de eso.- afirmó Rantaro con un sudor.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Me ha costado un poco mantener el ambiente de esta serie porque llevaba años sin ver un episodio en español hasta que decidí verme las nuevas temporadas en japonés. Uno aprende mucho al ver una serie que te gusta en su idioma original.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. A los fans de Nintama Rantarou os animo a escribir sobre esta increíble serie que aún continúa en Japón. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
